Pretend No More
by Love's Symphony
Summary: AU: Peter decides to leave Neverland to be with Wendy. How will he cope with growing up, and the feelings that come with it. But when a new a threat appears in Neverland, Peter and Wendy must return to Neverland to save it. Things get even worse when Hook returns. Can they reach their happy ending? 2003 Movieverse. Peter/Wendy.


A/N: I have had this idea in my head for quite a while, but I recently got inspired after watching Return To Neverland. This will be mostly based off of the 2003 version, but will have ties to Return To Neverland

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. I ONLY OWN MY OC. PLEASE DO NOT STEAL. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN USING ANY PART OF/OR ADOPTING THIS STORY, PLEASE PM ME FOR PERMISSION.

* * *

Chapter 1: Back to London and Family Reunion

Wendy stood on the deck of the Jolly Roger, watching Peter steer the ship back to London, although the fairies were probably doing the majority of the job.

She slowly approached him and said in a small voice, "Peter?"

Peter turned to look at her, keeping one eye on the night sky. He nodded, as to acknowledge her and waited for her to speak.

"I was wondering if…" Wendy's voice trailed off as she contemplated how she was going to approach this subject yet again. The first time she tried, Peter had become angry and threatened to have her banished. Then, he had flown off in frustration. The second time she tried, it had resulted in a swordfight between _Mother _and _Father_. Wendy had no idea how Peter would react the third time. This was her last chance before she and her brothers left Neverland. So it was now, or never.

"I was wondering if…" she paused again, but only briefly.

Then she nearly blurted out the last past, "…would you come back to London with us?"

Peter looked taken aback for a moment, "I will not grow up," he said once more.

Wendy stepped closer to him so they were facing each other. It was then, that she got a good look at his face. His face expressed a level of determination to not be swayed. Yet, his eyes conveyed a great deal of sadness and longing that Wendy had never thought she'd see.

Wendy gave him a soft smile, "Peter, be honest. You miss having a family, don't you?"

Peter hesitated for a second. He knew she was right, though he never would admit it to himself. Peter Pan had countless joys that other children could never know, but he was staring at the one joy he wanted most, and could never have.

The last part saddened him. It was either Wendy, or Neverland. Why did he have to choose? Peter found himself lost in thought. What was he to do now? Hook was gone, and the Lost Boys were leaving to find a mother. What was left for him in Neverland?

Peter sighed. Maybe it was time to leave Neverland. Tinker Bell could probably find someone else to take his place. It was rather easy for Tink to find him in the first place.

"Wendy..." Peter began.

"Yes Peter," Wendy prompted.

"I…I will go with you," he sighed, finally giving in.

Wendy felt a smile spread across her face. Maybe the "thimble" they shared, really had meant something to him.

Peter leaned forward, just close enough for the two of them to hear. "If I don't like it, I'm coming back."

Wendy shook her head, same old Peter. Always fighting against the reality of growing up, but she could never force him to. Nevertheless, he was coming back home with her to London. Maybe it was a hollow victory, but she was happy nonetheless.

* * *

The Jolly Roger glided on the wind, as it sailed through the sky. They flew past Big Ben just as the clock struck six o'clock at night.

The Darling children quietly stepped back into the nursery. Peter followed quietly behind Wendy, careful not to wake Mrs. Darling sleeping soundly in her rocking chair next to the open window. Michael bent down and gently stroked Nana, who was asleep at their mother's feet.

Mrs. Darling began to stir.

"Let us break it to her gently." Wendy whispered, as they hurried into bed before they were noticed.

Wendy quickly hid her pirate sword among the wooden ones placed along with their other toys. Peter was quick to hide behind the nursery door. While John and Michael took of their pirate hats, quick to fake sleep before Mrs. Darling's eyes fully opened.

Mrs. Darling stood up, her voice taking on a distant tone, "Oh Nana, I dreamt my little ones had come back. I dreamt they were asleep, in their beds."

She looked down at the floor solemnly, as if she had finally given up hope. Then she added, "But they will never come back."

After Mrs. Darling left the room, the children stared at each other. Hadn't she seen them? The children got out of their beds to stand next to each other, exchanging confused looks.

Any doubts they might have had, vanished at the sound of fast-approaching footsteps. Mrs. Darling stood in the doorway, shock evident on her face.

John spoke up softly, "Hello Mother, it really is us. We're back."

The biggest smile spread across her face at the sight of her children back home safe and sound. She ran to embrace them, falling to the floor.

George, come quickly!" Mrs. Darling called, unable to contain her excitement.

Mr. Darling came running into the room, expecting to find his wife at her normal spot at the window. At the sight of the empty chair, he turned around to find his wife and his three children on the floor.

Mr. Darling's face was momentarily expressionless, but the tears streaming down his face made his feelings quite obvious.

He started sobbing as he hugged his children, and then welcomed his wife in for a group hug.

Peter watched from his hiding place. Watching the scene before him, Peter found himself wondering if the Darlings would love him as much as they did the others.

Peter ducked his head behind the door; as a woman's voice, along with many footsteps, could be heard coming down the hallway.

Aunt Millicent appeared in the doorway, with the Lost Boys behind her.

"These young gentlemen say that…." Her voice trailed off at the sight before her.

She took in the sight of her niece and nephews and did something no one expected. She let out a scream of happiness and embraced the children, smothering each with kisses.

Wendy got up and went to stand next to the Lost Boys, "Mother, Father, I'd like to introduce the Lost Boys."

She cleared her throat and whispered, "Hats."

The Lost Boys removed their hats, and Wendy added, "May I keep them?"

Mr. and Mrs. Darling exchanged questioning glances.

"Well, the expense," Mr. Darling said in a hushed tone.

"Think of the neighbors," Aunt Millicent added.

"Dash the neighbors," Mr. Darling exclaimed, "and dash the expense. Welcome to the family, boys."

The Lost Boys ran and nearly tackled Mr. Darling to the ground.

Peter watched from his hiding place. A sad smile spread across his face as the Lost Boys became part of a family.

Wendy walked over towards Peter and offered her hand to him. Peter hesitated for a moment, but took her hand after she gave him a smile of encouragement.

Wendy turned around to face her parents, "Mother, Father. There's one more."

The Darlings turned to see Peter standing next to Wendy. He stepped forward and bowed, "I'm Peter."

Mrs. Darling slowly approach Peter, "It's lovely to meet you, Peter."

"You too," he replied softly.

Mrs. Darling turned to look at Wendy.

"He ran away when he was quite younger. So, he doesn't remember what it's like to have a family," Wendy replied.

Mrs. Darling turned toward Peter, "Would you like a family, Peter?"

Peter slowly nodded.

"Welcome to the family, Peter," Mr. Darling said to his newest family member.

Everyone moved in for a group hug. Peter felt uneasy with his new family, but at least Wendy was going to be there for him. Being part of a family was going to be a really big adventure.

* * *

A/N: In this fic, Peter is about 13-14, like he is in the film. Yes, this will be a Pendy fic. Anyway, reviews and suggestions are much appreciated.


End file.
